1. Field of the Invention
This innovation is concerned with an apparatus for tensioning V-belts, especially for automotive vehicles, comprising a link member of variable length which engages a movable support of a pulley and is supported by a stationary abutment, said link member comprising a casing carrying a connection bearing, a piston rod guided within the casing and carrying a further connection bearing, and a helical compression spring anchored between a spring rest of the casing and a spring rest of the piston rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Known apparatus of the specified kind effect a length adjustment of the V-belt loop which is insufficient to prevent fluttering of the belt at high rotational speeds when there occur differences in length of the V-belt due to aging or due to the action of heat or hooking up of auxiliary means driven by the V-belt.